looks of an angel, marks of a demon
by BlackKittenMaid
Summary: Alice Blare Chambers or ABC is a twenty one year old woman from our world and is pulled from it and dragged into the world of hellsing, is she just the thing the doctor ordered or is she a menace to society?


looks of an angel; marks of a demon

chapter one:

teleported

To explain what I am you must first know a little about myself, my name is Alice Blare Chambers, my blood type is AB negative and is rare in the united states and Britain standard.

I'm twenty three years old and have a medical Doctor degree,and a minor in phycology, my father and mother I have left behind in America to live in Britain, my favorite hobby includes reading, writing, and drawing among other things that include culture study and cooking.

My explanation of what I am, that is a bit hard to explain to normal people but I will try my best to explain. I am a wiccan, not any part witch because witches cast evil spells on the living and dead alike, while wiccans are the ones who heal the living with charms and help the living and help the dead pass over, kind of like a priest or shaman with a medical degree.

I had found myself indubitably in a bind, today I am moving in with my collage roommate, Christina Ghust pronounced Gust like 'a gust of wind' so god forbid if you call her Miss. ghost.

But thats why I loved her, her fiery personality matched her fiery red hair and green eyes made her stand out among the crowd. Even in preschool we where the best of friends, she stood up for me in elementary, middle school, and high school which kinda made me a shy amongst the crowd; hardly speaking out even though I can stand up for myself at times.

Christina was reading a manga book, though she had a doctor degree she still acted childish. I carried a box from downstairs and had found her sitting on the couch reading one of her famious mangas "when are you going to help me with these boxes Tina?" Tina was my nickname for her, though among other names which I wont repeat on this story "relax ABC, we have the entire night to get the stuff from the van" she saud as I picked up the manga and red the title "hellsing? what the hell is that" she grinned "it's an awesome vampire manga I found online, it's so cool Alice, I so totally wish I could be in that manga."

I raised a black brow at it as my blue eyes scanned the manga "Pfft, the only thing you see is blood and guts, nothing much happening besides-" my eyes grew wide when I saw the part where the vampire bitting down on the girls neck "wah, Tina, what rating is this manga?" she jumped up and down on the small couch "it's rated M but it's so cool ABC, I wish I could totally be in that manga so I could see how Integra acts" "Integra? is that a boy or a girl?" she pulled the manga from my hand and said "if you wanna read it then you'll have to wait until I'm finished, which will be later tomorrow" I sighed, she always did that.

I looked into her eyes and new she had something planned "your not going to help me unpack are you?" she shook her head "nope, it's your stuff so I see no reason to help you" I sighed "alright, what if I could help you get into the manga?" she looked up at me and said "are you smoking pot or what?

" I shook my head "no, you know my family can summon the dead right?" she nodded her head "yeah, but thats only if they possess you, and these guys aren't real" I grinned "what if I told you I got a spell book that could bring us into there world?" I said with a snister grin spread across my face.

Later that night we had the circle with a pentagram in the middle of the room, it was made of salt and vinegar mixed with special herbs "alright, three chicken feathers, one cup of vinegar, five pounds of salt forming the pentagram and symbols of water, fire, ice and of course earth to help us materialize into the world."

she looked and me and asked "is this really going to work Alice? I mean don't we need a sacrifice?" I then thought about it "get me a knife in the kitchen." She nodded as she made her way into the kitchen and brought back a small cutting knife "here" she handed it to me.

I slit the palm of my hand slicing my palm and splashing it in the middle of the circle "that should be enough, virgin blood mixed with wiccan should do the trick"I wrapped my hand in a cloth when I chanted the magic words, placing my hand right beside the circle "oh spirits from beyond, hear my call, sent us to a place where we don't belong, a places of demons and all mankind, set with whips and binds" the circle remain motionless, nothing happening.

I turned to tina and said "give me your first edition of hellsing" she raised an eyebrow "you sure about this? what if it's a buzz kill" I shook my head "I'm sure it'l work if we set it down in the middle" she looked at me for a moment before handing me her first addition, I grabbed it with my bloody hand and tossed it into the circle, still nothing.

I slammed the enchantment book to the ground "god damn it! why the fuck didn't it work" she sighed "all that work for nothing, sorry sis."

I turned to walk away but something felt weird, like the circle was drawing me into the middle of it "Alice..." I didn't respond, I kept my eyes transfixed with the center of it "Alice!"

I turned my head towards her "huh, what is it?" she raised an eyebrow "whats wrong with you, I said lets go to bed, well clean up in the morning." I rubbed my eyes an nodded "alright, I'm tired anyway" we headed to bed, I of course was in my bedroom where that feeling wouldn't go away, something just didn't seem right but then decided to go to sleep anyway hoping that feeling would go away.

When I woke up I hear screaming, I grabbed my katana I kept on my nightstand in case of burgers,darted out of bed and made it to the living room where I found a gruesome scene.

The circle glowed an onymous red as dark shadowy whips came out of the circle, they looked like snakes as I heard "Alice! RUN!" I hear Christina scream from the kitchen as she was fighting ten of the snake like shadows.

When they saw me they licked there lips with long tongues and made there way towards me, grabbing my leg and pulling me to the center of the circle. I stabbed my katana in the wooden floor only five feet from the circle "Christina! they only want me, I'll be back soon I promise!"

I looked into her eyes as they started crawling up my leg and torso making there way to my right hand I let out a scream as marks began to form on my right had, a pentagram with weird symbols formed on my forearm, causing my grip to loosen on the blade, they somehow pulled my blade from the floor board and made it fall into the black abyss with me.

**Wow, long chapter but I'll make the next one longer I promise and it will be sssoooooo funny, well, it will be funny for me but still. Enjoy my cheep comedy antics with a good laugh on the next chapter, I promise the next chapter will have Alucard in it, peace yall *gives peace sign*.**


End file.
